Delicious Study
by Nachan0928
Summary: Toshiya would face his final examination week, so he decided to ask Kaoru to help him with the study. However, they did some unexpected thing, even more than the study itself. Well, you all can guess…


**Title:** Delicious Study (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, humor, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Kaoru x Toshiya

**Band(s):** Dir en Grey

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Toshiya would face his final examination week, so he decided to ask Kaoru to help him with the study. However, they did some unexpected thing, even more than the study itself. Well, you all can guess…

***~*Delicious Study*~***

The bell rang four times; it means the classes were over. "Well, class, see you on Monday and once again, don't forget to study because that is going to be the first day of your final examination week", the teacher said before she left the class. "Uh, exam already…?", Toshiya mumbled as he shoved his stuff into the bag. He let out a sigh, "I hate it!".

His school wasn't too far away from his house, so he usually went home on foot. Toshiya finally arrived at his house. He had been living alone for about one half years by now, since he was sixteen years old. Parted from his parents because he said that he wanted to make a living using his own strength. He didn't want to be a bother for them, although he didn't have any brother and sister. He was the only son. However, his parents sometimes visited him; only for ask about his health and school life.

Toshiya fished out his key from inside his pocket and then shoved it into the keyhole and after he heard a 'click' sound, he opened the door. It was empty, like always. "Yaaawn~ I'm so sleepy…", he said. Fortunately, he didn't have any part time job for that day, so he could rest. He then went to his bedroom and took a nap. After got enough rest, he entered the bathroom. It seemed that he was bothered by something, he kept thinking about it while he was taking a bath "Final exam… What should I do? I can't even understand what the teachers had explained! How stupid!!", he said to himself.

Suddenly, an idea came out from his head as he flickered his fingers. "Hey, I can ask Kaoru-niichan to help me! I think that he's smart enough…", Toshiya grinned widely. Kaoru was Toshiya's two years gap relative, or more correctly, his cousin. Toshiya finished bathing quickly and got dressed. After that, he grabbed his _keitai_ and dialed Kaoru's number. _'Moshi-moshi', _he heard a voice from his _keitai_, that was Kaoru's voice_. _"_Aa. _Kaoru-niichan. It's me, Totchi…",Toshiya said.

_'Totchi? Long time no chat. What's up?'_

_'There's something I want to talk to you…'_

'_Oh, what is that?'_

'_You know, my examination week is coming closer, so I want to ask you to help me with the study. Would you mind to teach me?'_

'_Teach you? No problem'_

'_Eh~? Hontou??'_

'_Yes, Totchi. Say, when will we get start to study?'_

'_Umm. What about today at 7 p.m.?'_

'_Okay'_

'_Anyways, you still remember my address, right?'_

'_Yes. Of course. Wait for me'_

'_Arigatou na Kaoru-niichan…!'_

'_Iie. Nandemonai'_

And the call was ended. Toshiya cheered out aloud, "_Yatta~!_ He want to teach me!! So, there's nothing to be worried about! Good!!". He waited for Kaoru in his living room, sat on the couch as he read some _visual kei_ magazine. Time passed minute by minute, Toshiya looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6.45 p.m., so he had to wait for about fifteen minutes more. When he was about to go to his kitchen to take some drink, he heard the bell rang, he opened the door quickly. And there Kaoru stood in front of the door, smiling. "Hi, Totchi", he greeted.

"Eh? Kaoru-niichan, you're coming faster", Toshiya said. "Well, it's better to come early than to be late", Kaoru replied. "Come in", Toshiya let him in. "Whoa, this is unexpectedly clean", Kaoru said as he looked around Toshiya's house for the first time after a year. 'Well of course. I'm not a lazy person", Toshiya smirked. They walked to Toshiya's room. "Okay, we're going to study here", he said and then opened the door. "Because it's more quiet here than the living room, if you ask", he suddenly said. "No problem", Kaoru replied.

They studied for about one half hour, and then took a break. "Um, it's already 8.25 p.m.", Toshiya said as he stretched his hands up. Released his tiredness. "It's okay if you go home very late, Kaoru-niichan?", he asked. "Yup. Don't worry. I said to one of my housemate that I'll be going home very late", Kaoru answered, smiling. "Eh? Housemate?? So you now live parted from your parents too?", Toshiya questioned him. Kaoru nodded. "I live with my two best friends, of course they're boys", he added. Toshiya just hummed. "By the way, I'll take some drink from the kitchen", and then he went out.

After twenty minutes break, they continued with the study. "Ah, Kaoru-niichan.. I can't solve this question… take a look…", Toshiya said. "Hmm, that's quite difficult. But I'll give you the solution", Kaoru rubbed his chin. "Whoa, you know the answer!? Tell me…", Toshiya said as he leaned his face closer to Kaoru's. Kaoru felt his heart beat faster that time, he didn't know why. Did it because his face was really close to Toshiya or what? But to be honest, Toshiya's face was really pretty. Even prettier than a girl.

Kaoru shook his head a little. Threw his confusing mind away. He explained the answer to Toshiya, and continued with the next questions. "Totchi, it's just three days left before your exam, right?", Kaoru said. Toshiya nodded. "Are you sure you can understand all the lesson in just three days, because you ask me today, why didn't you ask me from a week ago. You'll have enough time then…", Kaoru raised his eyebrow. "Ahhahaha. I think I'm too lazy to do that. For your info, I don't want to go to college after I graduate, I want to work. Besides, I have a part time job, so I can't study like this every day…", Toshiya answered. "Oh, that's the reason, huh…", Kaoru said.

They continued to study again. However, more Kaoru saw Toshiya's face; he felt something grew inside his body. Once again, he threw that feeling away. Finally, they finished answering all the questions. "_Hontou ni arigatou_ Kaoru-niichan! You explained better then the teachers at school…", Toshiya gave him a wide smile. So beautiful. Kaoru couldn't hold his feeling any longer. He suddenly pulled Toshiya's head and kissed him. Toshiya's eyes widened. He broke the kiss; he pushed Kaoru's body away. "Kaoru-niichan?", he said, a bit confused.

"_Gomen_ totchi, I think I'll be going home now…", Kaoru said as he quickly stood up. "No_, chotto matte…_", Toshiya said, prevented him from go. Kaoru looked at him, his face was very red. "Um, I think you can't go home like that…", Toshiya murmured as he pointed at the bulge in front of Kaoru's lower part, he turned his head to the right, trying not to see at that part. He was blushing too. Kaoru looked at the direction Toshiya was pointing at, he realized it; he got a hard-on.

_Shit! Damn!! I'm hard already? Oh, what should I explain to Totchi?! He must be thinking I'm just a pervert!! _Kaoru seemed had lost his mind. Sweats dropped.

They both kept silent. Finally, Toshiya was the one who spoke first. "_Anou_, I think I'll help you, since I'm…", he gulped. "I'm hard too…", he added, his face was very red, like steamed crab. Kaoru's jaw opened widely hearing that. He didn't believe with Toshiya's words, he had a hard-on too!! "Are you serious, Totchi?", he asked. Toshiya nodded slowly. "Well, if you want to… I'll do it…", he said softly.

_Hell yes! I want it!! _Kaoru yelled in happiness. Ehm, in his mind, of course.

Toshiya approached Kaoru on his knees. He was slowly leaning his face closer to Kaoru's zipper. He unbuttoned the jeans and then undid the zipper. Kaoru's erection appeared right in front of his face. That was really hard. He grabbed it gently, licked the tip until the balls. His eyes were staring lustfully at Kaoru while he doing that. It just made Kaoru became harder. Toshiya slowly put that thing inside his mouth. Half part already went in.

"Damn! You're sinfully hot, Totchi~!", Kaoru cursed softly. He caught his breath, his voice going light once Toshiya's lips wrapped around him. Toshiya's mouth sucking as hard as it could. The older man was rough, his fingers prying Toshiya's lips apart as he pushed into the other man. He played a game with himself, slowing down when he got too close to release before speeding-up again. He wasn't satisfied until his tip bumped the back of Toshiya's throat. Until Toshiya could only gurgle his protest and his hands tried to slow Kaoru's hips.

. "Ohh… Yesss… So good…", Kaoru hissed in pleasure as he kept fucking Toshiya's mouth.

He finally shot his semen inside Toshiya's mouth. It was dripping out a bit from Toshiya's mouth. All Toshiya could do was trying to swallow it all. He wiped off the rest cum on his lips with the palm of his hand. "Shit! I can't take it anymore!!", Kaoru said, then he pushed Toshiya down until he laid flat onto the floor. "Uh, Kaoru-niichan…", Toshiya said shyly. "So cute…", Kaoru pulled down Toshiya's short pants and underwear, and spread his legs widely. He then brought his cock closer to Toshiya's tight hole. "I'm going to put it in, Totchi…", he said in a lustful tone.

The head of his cock brushed the entrance, making Toshiya moaned slightly. "Keep moaning like that, sexy…", Kaoru said as he slowly thrust his erection into Toshiya's ass, until the half part went in. He stayed still before he started to move his hips, pushing his cock to go in deeper. Once he was fully inside Toshiya, his thrusts became rough and fast. "No… Not so hard, Kaoru-niichan…", Toshiya begged him. "Ahh… Aahh… Nhh…", he was moaning sweetly. "This is so good…!!", Kaoru shouted, he then groaned as he felt Toshiya's hole tightened around him.

He kept thrusting into Toshiya and it became faster when he felt that he was close. Toshiya took it as a hint. He started to stroke his needy member. "Aagh… Totchi. I'm going to cum…!!", Kaoru shouted. He screamed out a loud, as he was cumming hard by then. Meanwhile, Toshiya just moaned when he was bursting out his seed onto his palm and stomach, and a bit onto Kaoru's.

They both were full of sweat. Gasping for the air. "Totchi… that was so damn good…", Kaoru said as he was panting hard. Toshiya smiled, he suddenly circled his hands on Kaoru's neck and then kissed his lips gently, yet so passionate. Playing with the tongue. Kaoru hadn't even pulled out, yet. Nevertheless, Toshiya felt that Kaoru's member was already hard again. "Eh? You're hard again?? Just from my kiss?!", he said in disbelieve. Kaoru bit his lips and then nodded. "_Gomen_, you're just too cute!", he answered as he started to move his hips again. "Ahh… I think we're going to do it all night long…", Toshiya said. "And I think I'm going to stay here for one night. I hope my housemates won't worried about me", Kaoru added.

_~A week later, after the exams~_

"Kaoru-niichan! Look at this!! My score, it's increasing!!", Toshiya yelled as he ran towards Kaoru.

He came to Kaoru's house right after his school was over. "Eh?", Kaoru, who was standing in front of the door, turned his head to Toshiya. "Let me take a look…", he said. "See? They're very good, aren't they?", Toshiya showed him a wide grin. "Well, yeah. You did it, Totchi~!", Kaoru said as he caressed Toshiya's hair gently. "_Arigatou na _Kaoru-niichan, for being my tutor!", Toshiya held him tightly. Kaoru raised one of his eyebrow, "So, how about showing me your thanks on the bed?", he asked, whispering on Toshiya's ear. "Okay. I'll do anything to repay you, since you've helped me much with the study…", Toshiya replied. Kaoru was just chuckling hearing that. Then they went off to Toshiya's house.

**~End of The Story~**

**Note: **Well, how could a study time become something like that!? I hate to admit it, but that was based on a true story *not to mention the _'beep'_ thing*, that was _my _story. I got stress while facing my exams... Ahhahaha.

Comment is openly welcome. Sankyuu~


End file.
